


Our Story

by Naria_Prime



Series: Random little poems [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Video, poem, we're one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9buxJUoadMo</p><p>This is the fanmade TF-video that inspired me to write this little poem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [o u r s t o r y](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/224560) by MsLightningPrime. 



This is our story.  
This is our life  
and we could make it better.  
We're one and forever.  
To see things through...  
when we hold onto dreams they might become true.  
One day, whenever,  
once we're all together.

This is our story.  
Of what we left behind.  
But we'll just move on,  
no sense in crying about what's done.  
When we come together here,  
there is just no room for fear.

This is our story.  
We're living the good life.  
Still fighting, we're all right.  
And nothing will keep us down.  
Having a blast, we're going to town.

This is our story.  
Of what we're fighting for.  
Even if one might fall apart,  
we'll still stay one at heart.  
Deep down, just search,  
we're a family for all it's worth.

This is our story.  
This is our life  
and we could make it better.  
We're one and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me some comments...


End file.
